bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends Whenever
Best Friends Whenever is a show that was ordered by Disney on March 6, 2015. Production began that month with the series premiering June 26, 2015. "Best Friends Whenever" centers on teenagers Shelby Marcus and Cyd Ripley, who, when a science experiment goes wrong, become unstuck in time, leaping forward and backward whenever they want – and sometimes even when they don't. Now with the help of their friends, Barry Eisenberg and Naldo Montoya, the girls must learn to master their awesome new power as they time-shift through high school. Premise Best friends are there for each other whenever one needs help. In the case of BFFs Shelby and Cyd, that "whenever" can be any era in history. After a science experiment goes awry, the teens acquire the ability to travel through time whenever they want and, sometimes, even when they don't. They try to use their recently acquired power to help navigate their teenage years, both in school and in their family relationships, which often includes going back in time to fix past mistakes. And for some fun, the girls occasionally sneak into the future to get a glimpse of what's to come. Cast Main Characters *'Lauren Taylor' as Shelby Marcus - Shelby Marcus is one of the two main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Shelby is a great girl who travels with Cyd all the time. Shelby is very kind, cheerful, sassy, and can be a bit girly. She is very smart, doesn't forget to think ahead of time, and is very cautious. She is very positive and always wants the best for everyone. Shelby sometimes tends to be a little bit high strung, but is always a kind and determined person. *'Landry Bender' as Cyd Ripley - Cyd Ripley is one of the two main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Cyd's not that intelligent, but is really good at being cool, although she can be really soft inside. Cyd is the rebel kind of girl, who wants to use her time traveling powers as she wishes, and often acts without thinking. She adores getting into trouble, and is a bit of a tomboy. She can be very tough at times, and if you get too close to her, you better be careful! *'Gus Kamp' as Barry Eisenberg - Barry Eisenberg is the deuteragonist of Best Friends Whenever. Barryis a smart and courageous boy. He knows how to master science and he is the creator of time traveling to help the girls. He is not really good with feelings but he knows smarts alright. He is a nerd and he is scientific but his science skills are beyond infinity! *'Ricky Garcia' as Naldo Montoya - Naldo Montoya is the tritagonist of Best Friends Whenever. Naldo isn't exactly the smartest person, but he is able to talk to girls. He is considered smooth and can be random at times. He occasionally loses focus and begins blabbering, and is fun-loving and ready to take on the world. He is also completely trustworthy. Naldo is also good at giving advice and tends to cheer Barry up when he's feeling down. He is a caring person and doesn't talk bad about anyone. *'Benjamin Royer' as Bret Marcus - Bret Marcus is a character on Best Friends Whenever. Bret is very mischievous and is always a troublemaker. He is an extremely annoying brother but Shelby and Cyd will have to deal with it. *'Matthew Royer' as Chet Marcus - Chet Marcus is a character on Best Friends Whenever. Chet is very mischievous and is always a troublemaker. He is an extremely annoying brother but Shelby and Cyd will have to deal with it. Recurring Characters *Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus *Emery Kelly as Cameron *Madison Hu as Marci *Jocelyn Ayanna as Ms. Nesbit Episodes Crew *Michael Kaplan *Jed Elinoff *Scott Thomas Did You Know? *...that Best Friends Whenever will premiere on June 26, 2015? *...that Landry Bender played Cleo on the Disney XD comedy, Crash & Bernstein? *...that Lauren Taylor played Harper Rich on the Netflix show, Richie Rich? *...that the series pilot episode was originally called "Fairest of the Mall"? *...that Season 1 started production on March 20, 2015? *...that Ricky Garcia and Emery Kelly who plays Naldo & Cameron is in the band, Forever in Your Mind which competed in X-Factor US? *...that the first episode was supposed to be airing in January, 2016 but changed for unknown reasons? *...that the show will premiere after the Disney Channel original movie Teen Beach 2? *...that Ricky will guest star in an episode of Girl Meets World? *...that Forever in Your Mind sing the theme song, Whenever? *...that Benjamin and Matthew Royer were in an episode of Sam & Cat? References Category:Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Best Friends Whenever Category:Browse